In converged transport architectures, Ethernet frames (specifically, layer 2 or L2 Ethernet frames) are transparently transported using a wide range of optical-based transport networks, such as synchronous optical networking (SONET), Optical Transport Network (OTN, or Packet over Optical Channel Data Unit (ODU)), Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexing (DWDM), and so forth.
In many cases, the Ethernet interface identifier is modelled to follow (e.g., incorporates) the interface identifier of the transport layer. For this reason, certain benefits of a converged transport architecture may be unavailable. Some non-limiting examples of these benefits include (1) a portability of user configuration and packet features on a terminated packet interface—which may be dynamically created on any available path in the transport network, (2) support for protection schemes supported by the transport network, (3) the transparent application of packet features to redundant paths in the transport network, and (4) the transparent migration of services in the transport network.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.